


Episode 1.9: Field Trip

by Starbooks13



Series: Spiders Have To Stick Together [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Angry Natasha, Blending Universes, Canon Compliant, F/M, Foe Yay, Kissing, Loki Does What He Wants, Lots of it, Love/Hate, Manipulative Loki, Manipulative!Natasha, Protective!Natasha, Spiders Have To Stick Together, Warning: Loki, Women Being Awesome, sort of not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbooks13/pseuds/Starbooks13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Natasha is manipulative and Loki does what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Episode 1.9: Field Trip

                Of all the places Loki expected to find the Black Widow, Latveria was the last.  Although, he reflected as he teleported into Victor’s castle, her presence may explain why Victor had decided to permit Loki the full extent of his magic again; he could feel the power thrumming through him without anything trying to block it.   A faint alarm was ringing in the distance, though—hopefully nothing too serious.

                A few Doombots escorted him to Victor’s private dining hall, where he found his occasional ally wining and dining his prey—who was wearing a very low-cut black silk evening gown.  Loki raised an eyebrow.  Victor must be in one of his courting moods again.  “Am I interrupting something?”

                The alarm started getting louder. “No, you’re merely late to the party,” Victor said with a sigh, rising from his seat.  “Though if you could entertain Agent Romanoff while I eliminate the Avengers, I would be very grateful. ”  

                Loki smiled gracioulsy.  “Of course.”  Once the doors closed behind Victor, however, he let out an irritated huff.  “Victor did warn me you would be the death of me,” he remarked, turning to see Natasha rising from her chair.

                She gave him a look of false innocence.  “But I haven’t killed you yet.”

                He shook his head.  “You are the most devious, infuriating woman in the Nine Realms, and one day I am going to get tired of being bested at my own game.”

                Natasha walked around the table towards him.  “Whatever are you talking about?”

                “You know very well what, my dear.  Or did you not set me up to be humiliated by your little protégé?”

                Natasha stopped before him, strategically just out of his arms’ reach, and raised a questioning brow.  “Who?”

                “Spider-Man,” Loki spat.  “Did you think I wouldn’t figure it out, after you had me help you erase the data on him from Victor’s servers?  After he was the one who aided Thor in destroying a plan that you helped me craft in payment for my assistance?  I am many things, but not a fool.  I know you have taken the young spider under your wing.”

                “He is impressive, to have outsmarted you,” Natasha said, a hint of mockery in her tone.  Only the Black Widow would think it easy to outsmart him.  Loki was man—god—enough to admit she certainly had practice at it.  “But I’ve never even met him.  I’m certainly not mentoring him.”

                “Oh, well, then you won’t be terribly devastated when I extract my revenge upon him,” he said casually, watching her reaction closely.

                There.  It was slight, invisible to most, but to one like Loki, easily seen if you knew how to look.  A new coldness came into her gaze, and her hands had twitched as though to seize his throat.  “Why punish him, when I’m the one who deceived you?”

                He grinned viciously.  “So you admit you set me up, then.  But you didn’t know he could trick me.  It was a test, wasn’t it?  To see if he could.  And as he did so on his own, it is he I will have satisfaction from.  Although,” he purred, moving closer to her.  To her credit, she stood her ground as he planted a hand on the tabletop to either side of her, caging her in.  “I will gladly accept satisfaction from you, if you so offer it.” 

                “In his place?”

                He chuckled.  “After the last bargain you offered me, I’m not in the mood for making deals.  No, little spider, Spider-Man will pay his own price.  Nothing you can propose will change my mind.”

                Natasha’s gaze turned sultry.  “Nothing?” she breathed, and then she was pressed against him, her luscious lips on his, and for a moment, Loki’s resolve wavered.  Oh, he had expected this tactic from Natasha, but it had been some time since he’d held her like this, hands grasping at her silk-covered curves to pull her as close as possible.  She tasted of Victor’s finest red wine, a rich, heady vintage, though it could not overpower the intoxicating taste Loki could only describe as pure Natasha, blood and fire and steel.  Besides her words, her body was by far her greatest tool, temptation itself, and he had never been very good at resisting temptation.

                But his anger at the other spider, and the knowledge of Natasha’s fondness for the boy, proved a more enticing lure than her lovely form.  Gently breaking the kiss, he smiled slyly and shook his head.  “Not this time, little spider.  Right now, only Spider-Man’s blood can slake my hunger.”

                Natasha’s expression hardened instantly and she shoved him from her.  “Touch him, and I’ll kill you,” she hissed, voice as cold and harsh as the winter winds of Jotunheim.

                He laughed.  “I’d like to see you try.” Natasha lunged at him, but he teleported away before she could even touch him, rejoicing at the fear in her eyes.  At last, he’d found another chink in the fearsome Black Widow’s armor.  And he would not hesitate to exploit it.

**Author's Note:**

> Doom's presence in this fic as in "a courting mood" is a reference to the Avengers Assembled episode "Planet Doom," in which Natasha is Doom's "Black Bride." I get the feeling Doom goes through phases in which he treats attractive superheroines like any other enemy and then turns around and abducts them for fine dining in Latveria. ;)


End file.
